Lawn and garden tractors are commonly used to mow grass. The lawn tractor has a mower deck which houses one or more mower blades. The area between the mower deck and blades often becomes caked with grass clippings, especially if the grass is mowed when the grass is wet. The grass clippings often form layers which harden as the mower is used. Eventually, the layers accumulate and consume the entire space between the mower deck and the blades. Without this space, the mower becomes inefficient and eventually may quit cutting the grass entirely. Additionally, this debris can damage the blades and strain the belts, engine and bearings.
The typical lawn tractor has a clearance of one inch to four inches between the lower periphery of the mower deck and the ground. This small clearance makes it difficult to clean the area under the mower deck. The width of the mower deck provides additional challenges to reach all of the areas under the mower deck.
The blades also require at least yearly sharpening which entails removing the blades, sharpening them, then reinstalling them. Periodically, the blades also need to be replaced.
To perform this cleaning and periodic maintenance, the user must have access to the area under the mower deck, or take the mower to a repair shop which has the equipment to lift the mower. Because a typical lawn tractor weights 500 pounds to 1200 pounds or more, it is difficult to turn the lawn tractor on its side, especially for an individual, to access the area under the mower deck. An individual may attempt to raise the lawn tractor and support with a jack or jack stands. However, this often results in a situation in which the lawn tractor is inadequately supported, unstable and potentially dangerous or unsafe.